FOUNTAIN OF REBIRTH
by Shanice712
Summary: Continues after Breaking Dawn with slight twist: The Cullen clan have a surpise that awaits them as soon as their vacation ends. How will this surpise affect them? Will they be ready for the outcome? AxJ, RxEm, EsxC and little of BxEd Click,Read,& Review
1. Chapter 1:The Night It Came

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**FOUNTAIN OF REBIRTH**

Summary: Continues after Breaking Dawn with slight twist: The Cullen clan have taken a well deserve vacation together as a family to new dimension were all mythical and magical beings live in harmony without bad odors from one another or any real tension. After having graduated from Dartmouth University Esme and Carlisle had insisted on family time so here they are about embark on happy mysteries journey that we'll change their lives forever.

(The slight twist is that Bella and Edward had twins a girl: Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen: she can still projects images in people minds and a boy: Edward Jr. Jacob Mason Cullen; he can levitate objects, people, and etc. Both can have twin telekinesis and as they get older their powers manifests itself to something greater meaning more extension of power(s). Second is they grow up naturally like human but they can comprehend things faster even for a vampire in the knowledge department).

**THIS IS MY 1ST ****EVER FANFICTION STORY SO GO EASY ON ME. **

Oh yeah I'll also take any sort of instruction and guidance for how to make my story better.

And I maybe late on updating so if I am just listen to or type "Hot N' Cold" by Katy Perry or "Heartless" by Kanye West to have me focus back to this while I come with ideas for my next chapter.

**SO WITHOUT FUTHER INTURRPTIONS HERES MY FIRST CHAPTER **

**Yeah Me!!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Night It Came**

**Chapter One**

**Esme POV**

Here I am working my pride and joy of a garden wondering why feel so incomplete I mean have a wonderful and devoted husband , three lovely daughters and three gentlemen sons, and a grandmother to two of most cutest grandchildren any parent(s) could be bless with taking a nap in their play pin in the living room. But Still I feel like something is missing and that's when I knew it so before I could have Alice see the decision I was making I quickly made plans for four months from now on the kids graduation from Dartmouth.

This will be fun and great experience. At least that's what I hope.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"Now will everyone please put your hands together as the world welcomes the CLASS OF 2009" the dean said

All the students threw their graduation caps in the air while Emmett thinking it'll be funny betting with Edward and Jasper who can throw their cap the highest. Threw his so far and strong up that the cap caught on the tree branch and both the cap and the tree branch flew high up in the sky.

Edward and Jasper both out laughing as the girls just shook their disapprovingly and at the same time trying to hide their laughter. While all the human with all the cheering, hugging, and clapping were completely oblivious to Emmett's pouting and vampire ability mishap.

As the children made their way to me and Carlisle both Nessie and EJ jump out of our arms extremely excited to congratulate all their aunts and uncles then lastly jumping into the mother's and father's arm to do the same.

Esme took this time to give quick kiss on the cheek to each one of her children.

"Well CONGRATULATIONS EVERYONE I'm *kiss* soooo proud *kiss* of each *kiss* and every *kiss* one *kiss* of you *kiss* !!!" Esme said with a lot of happiness especially for the surprise that she got planned that not even the twins, Edward, nor Alice even knows about.

"Come on Mom how times have we done this whole graduating thing five, ten, twenty times it really overrating how you could stay this joyous every time. I mean really…" Emmett said obvious embarrass about being kiss by his "mother" in public around humans.

"Well yous guys might have done a lot but this is my fist time going and completing college every so at least let enjoy… ok. Anyway Esme I for one loved that YOU appreciate me graduating" Bella said with some irritation in voice but happiness in there as well. Then turning her happiness to her twins." Yeah even you guys are the best." Giving them both each a kiss on their foreheads.

" Aww come on honey I'm happy for you too and proud about how you were able to resist your bloodlust even with that guy Gray breathing down your neck you were assign to be partners with for that midterm project in your law class **(Yeah Bella still took English as her main degree but also took law because she started watching "Law and Order: SUV" marathon with EJ while they were flipping through the channels one day… No worries there)**" Edward said as leaned down to kiss his wife softly on the lips.

"Ah excuse you two were still here and your crushing poor Nessie's and EJ's heads together." Alice said trying to decided if she get crow bar to pry them apart.

"Like that will work Auntie Ali their too far gone and too strong for a crow bar." EJ said as he was trying to use his powers to separate his parents.

As both Bella and Edward felt the separation from one another they look at everyone embarrassingly and murmured "sorry" forgetting carried away.

" Well if we're all done here we can head out for the plane and be out of here to make the 4:39pm train to for "New Harmony" dimension. Esme said. While everyone suddenly took a quick snap turn to her faster than human eyes could see.

"WHAT!!!" Everyone expect her an Carlisle yelled completely in shock.

"You heard your mother now come on" Carlisle said calmly to them.

"WAIT!. What do you "we're" going to the airport "together", as in "we" a family trip." Rosalie said in shock and confusion. Esme simply not wanting to argue with her daughter just nodded.

"Buttt Esme me and Jasper were going to go to New York City THE Fashion Capital of the world to do so major shopping and for Jasper some major historical exportation in their museums as well as go on Ellis and Liberty islanddd." Alice whine but then quick realization sweep over her when she discovered something "WAIT!!!, how did I not see this coming." she said hating that she didn't see the decision being made.

"That's because I-" Esme was cut off by Emmett.

"Yeah Rose and I were going to Amsterdam in England to check it out and then go to Canada's Redlight District to compare them both to see which ones better." Emmett complained.

"Me and Bella were going to take the twins to Boston, Massachusetts to look at the history then go to Disney World in England for a surprise." Edward explained. Now the twins look pouty knowing that they will have to wait to go to Disney World another time.

Esme suddenly thought a plan B. "And here all I wanted to do was to spend time with my family together for once without interruptions or complaints just pure fun and happiness. But now my own children don't want to spend any time with their mother and father. I must be a HORRIBLE mother worst than that poor Brittney Spears girl." She said crying unshed tears while Carlisle playing his part on soothing by hugging her to his chest rocking her side to side looking angrily at his so could "children".

All of them knew that out of twins and Alice pouting that Esme crying or pouting were the most deadliest of them all put together. So they did what anybody would do if they ever encounter this dilemma. They went around both Carlisle and Esme gave them a big hug and saying over and over "sorry" and "how much that can't wait to spend some family time together".

Esme and Carlisle quickly snapped out of her charade and started off to car. With everyone dragging behind.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

THREE DAYS OF BEAUTIFUL AND WELL PROMISE FUN LATER…

Even though they were tricked into going on this trip the Cullen clan ended up having and continuing their fun . The ladies however decided on their second to last night here to do some bonding time. So they took a trip over to side of the island they were on to the side with very hot spring personalized just good enough for a vampire to feel like over sun burn human in the summer time at the beach but nice enough to feel relax and human.

The instructor was a beautiful nymph girl a reef of nice flowers around her long tied up brown hair with fair sand like skin to match **(She's on my profile.)** She was wearing all white dress shirt that it almost look like an actually dress with not sleeves on it. That matched her work uniform perfectly. While Esme continue to talk to her Alice and Rosalie look around their surroundings that looks beautiful at night. As started to approach their designated hot spring the Nymph girl whose name was Aqua.

"Well here is your hot spring ladies "Ensemble dans un rêve" french for "Together in a Dream" hope you enjoy" Aqua said with complete calmness and grace on her voice.

"Thank you dear." Esme said nicely while give her hundred dollars.

As the nymph left. The Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had disregarded their robes from the bodies and step into the spring hot welcoming water known for it's healing and relaxing remedies with their swimsuits on.

"Ahhh… this feels good Bella doesn't know what she missing but if she wants to go ahead a sneak off with Edward to have fun jumping off the waterfall well be it.*humph*" Alice said calmly.

"Yeah chicks over di-" Rose was cut off by Esme.

"ROSALIE, what were you about to say" Esme sneered angrily at Rose's choice of vocabulary.

"Ladies lets play nice this our time so lets enjoy shall we." Alice said trying to diffused the angry atmosphere that was starting up. She knew that she definitely been hanging out with Jasper for too long.

Everyone nodded and went back chilling out.

After about 20 minutes of relaxing the occasional conversations. There was one conversations that was interesting to them but at the same time painful.

"Children are beautiful aren't they?" Rose asked questionably.

"Yeah spending time with Nessie and EJ are a blessing but also hard at times when they decide to tease each other or when Jacob is over and EJ wants to play what he calls 'Making the Doggie Fetch" with chicken bones, other kinds of food bones, and random balls for his own amusement." Esme chuckled at the memories.

"Hmmm. Yeah I love that game." Alice said humorously

"Hey, Alice I always wondered if you thought you'll be a good mother or not cause you never do engage in our discussion about babies or being parent not even when we're at the park looking at the children there playing." Rosalie said curiously.

"Well I guess I don't know it would be nice to have little girl to dress up and teach her how to put on make or have a little boy that looks like Jazzy. To see Jasper be a father much like his father was to him. But I know that sometimes I may act like child but really most of the time I could see myself being that soccer mom screaming, cheering, and jumping up and down at her kid for making a goal or arguing with the referee for not calling a foul." Alice said proudly and amusingly.

"Wow, Alice who would have thought that my sister could torture her OWN little girl by dressing her up against her will but then again you do the same to Nessie and Bella." Rosalie said teasingly while Alice stuck out her tongue playfully. They all started laughing enjoying their time together.

As they were relaxing Alice open her topaz eyes, looked up to sky and saw the both the moon and the sun coming together in an totally eclipse while there was a shooting star that was crossing over the two planets got stuck on the while they combined into one. All this while Alice had already alerted Rose and Esme to watch.

"That's so beautiful." Esme said still in amazement at the beauty in to dark glowing sky.

"Yeah I heard it only happens every 150 years but since this dimension is 50 years ahead of earth it got here sooner then expected." Alice said.

As they were staring at the sky the water in the hot spring started bubbling uncontrollably, lighting and glowing as the sky's color.

"HEY, HEY !!! You guys what's happening to the water." Rose shouted panic.

Esme and Alice turn back their attention to the water and suddenly stared shocked and confused.

"I don't but I didn't see this happening. Esme what's going is this part of some spa treatment. And why do I feel like I'm stinking.". Alice said looking around a the not intensely bubbling water.

"No Alice I don't think this is spa treatment. I don't like the looks at this. Come you and Rose come slid next so we could get out of here." Esme said trying to stay calm for the both of them. But as Alice and Rosalie tried to move…

"Ahh… ahhh… I.. can't… move." Alice said as she was struggling to stay above water and tried moving to wards Esme at the same time.

"…me… neither." Rosalie said to facing the same issues as Alice.

"Girls try to stay calm obvious vampires can't drown so were *cough* ok until *cough* the water*cough* evaporates*cough*" Esme said coughing uncontrollably amounts of water. Nothing seem to make sense how is it that neither her or the girls can move and that the water was drown them as if they were human.

Suddenly Alice was under the water not before shouting for the to tell Jasper that she will always love him. Rosalie was panicking and scream out for Alice to hang on. Esme was soon running out of air herself and seeing water in her eyes.

The last thing Esme remember was Rose giving into the incensing bubbled water and then she was under as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooo a cliffhanger

So how am I'm doing so far

Leave so reviews and I'll check back and write two more chapter after I clean the house.


	2. Chapter 2:Epiphany?

*All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things*

Previous on F.O.R.:

_**Suddenly Alice was under the water not before shouting for the to tell Jasper that she will always love him. Rosalie was panicking and scream out for Alice to hang on. Esme was soon running out of air herself and seeing water in her eyes.**_

_**The last thing Esme remember was Rose giving into the incensing bubbled water and then she was under as well.**_

**Epiphany???**

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie POV **

As I braced my self on the impact of the water I stared up at the water cover surface before my eyes tiredly started to flutter closed.

It's funny actually what people say; humans anyway because I don't honestly think that vampires do it. That in your last most of "living" that you get flashback of all your memories both good and bad. Mine's started off good with when I was younger running up into my father's arms when my home tutor would give me a good grade on report, test, or anything really I did then when I had my ungrateful bad behavior to have mother or my nanny get what I wanted. 'God I was an awful child no wonder why karma finally came back to bite me in the ass later in life with the whole Royce thing.' I thought.

I wondered if Alice may be having flash backs…

Just then I started to go on to the day Emmett propose to me that evening at my old house where he stated this will my new beginning to the rest of my existence with him. 'Oh God how much I love this man and I'll be DAMN if let some stupid water take me away from him.' I thought gaining strength to fight back amongst all odds.

It felt like hours of fighting until me Rosalie Hale McCarthy give up. Suddenly I saw from both the corner of my eye as well as the front two glowing lights that I suspect as Esme and Alice. Where as Alice's glow was pinkish purple almost violet and Esme's was greenish blue. They both looked stilled and at peace then next thing I know I started to glow a dark reddish yellow that looked orange then I also became still. It had gotten so bright that I could barely she Esme and Alice and my mouth still couldn't come open to yell out for them.

My body felt like it was floating or flying upon cloud or calming waves then I heard something that struck me out of it "Nieuw Licht van het Wekken!!!"**(Dutch for 'New Light of Awakening')**.

With my eyes wide open I was quickly grasping for anything or anybody at the moment I realize I could the hot spring surface in which was in the same spot but the sky color went back to what it was before. I started swimming back as my vampire abilities in started to recover from this shock as well. I kept on swimming until I reached the surface that started to try to see through my blurred up eyes that were burning from being under the hot spring. My throat was burning but not for blood but from the water I was now coughing I huge loads that it seem I could feel a whole kiddy pool.

After coughing or more like choking on the water in my stomach I turn to see Alice and Esme coming up to surface to do the same while I use this time to relax.

After waiting 20 minutes to regain strengths and reassurance in my voice to speak I said what was on my mind at that moment.

"What in the HELL was *breathing in more air to speak* that." sounding breathless as I look around on their confused faces that matched my own.

"I don't *breathing in more air for herself* know Rose but let's put our hands together so we can support each other to get out." As we slowly came towards each other me and Alice quickly clasped one of our hands on either side of Esme. So it was me to Esme's right and Alice to Esme's left. We promptly put on our cover up bathing suit dresses that we brought along without saying a word to one another. I had my black short dress on, Alice had an see through aqua dress with deep V-neck cut in the middle and Esme had an yellow and white striped knit dress outlined in silver tank dress. **(Dresses are on my profile). **At this time a nymph boy made his out of the trees towards us.

"Hello ladies sorry to say but your two and half hours are up. I hope you all enjoyed your healing experience and me and the resort wish you all come again and recommend us to your friends and extended family. Now if you follow me I'll lead you back to your husbands who are at the bar waiting for each of you." the nymph boy said.

"Sorry but we had the girl named Aqua who directed us here. No offense I just thought that we could ask her questions about this hot spring she assign us to." Esme said politely.

"Oh yeah that's was my sister. I'm Niham by the way; yeah you ladies were her last customers before her shift was over so she took off right after you guys settled in. She also told me that when your time was up to come get you guys myself." Niham said honestly with a smile. **(pic of what he looks like on my profile). **

" Oh that was nice and nice to meet you Niham your sister told me a little about you but neglected to tell me a name with the high praise she was giving you." Esme said as she was shaking his hand. I was getting so immediately annoyed that Alice across from me stared at me for a moment then started to squeezed Esme's left hand to alert her about it.

Esme took a swift glance at me and remember now the questions she was going to ask the nymph.

"Sorry to cut pleasantries short but the questions I was going to ask you before can I still ask them?" Esme said hoping she could.

"Sure I try to answer your questions the best way I can but if you could be so kind ladies won't mind could we please walk and talk at the same time this hot spring is scheduled for another appointment in an half hour or so?" Niham asked politely.

" Sure, Sure no problem. Well I just wanted to know that we saw the eclipse-" Esme was cut off by Niham's excitement.

"Oh yes it only happens every 150 years and choose to be seen over selected places that you can never really pin point. Last time it was seen on this island way about 263 years ago so it was really nice to see and experience now as my great-great grandfather and great-great grandmother did. It's called "L'éclipse d'étoile filante"**( Means in French for **

"**The Shooting Star Eclipse" ). **Oh sorry for cutting you off. So you were saying…?" Niham said.

"No dear that was quite insightful and alright. Anyway does anything mysteries happens out of the ordinary around here when that happens?"

"Well from what read and heard in stories that's been passed down from generation to generation that plants become more freer like actually move and talk as funny it sounds it's true but only during that moment. Other than that and some magical things like having the best feeling in your life or your case and most others existence nothing else really." Niham said as he shrugged his shoulders as they started to see the resort up ahead.

"Well how about the water does it change color and start to do some hard to get out of bubble making it seem like a Jacuzzi or something?" Alice asked.

Niham stopped abruptly and turn around to me, Alice, and Esme looking suspiciously and weirded out at each us and muttering "Noooo" then turning back snaking his head and continued on walking.

"Are you sure?. Maybe your great-great parents may know about what my sister is talking about?" I asked.

Niham blew out a deep calming breath and without turning or stopping the walk said "Look no offense but nothing like that has EVER happen and trust me my great-great parents told me everything seeing as I was most the inquisitive out of any one in my family and my peers. And nothing like that every came up but trust this if it did I'll give you guys a call to let you know and if I don't call then it's truly nothing to worry about it might have been a dream you *'oh boy do we wish it was dream' I thought* had that L'éclipse d'étoile filante can do wondrous and mysterious magic like that." Niham said in hope for him in a polite and caring voice.

"Well thanks for answering our questions no matter how strange and uncomfortable it may seem." Esme said nicely as she gave the boy a hundred in his hand just as we reached the front of the resort to the bar entrance.

"Thank you and again hope you ladies enjoyed the Resort's healing hot spring." Niham said as bowed then left to attend to another group of people.

" Well, that's it. So let's just forget it ever happen at least for now seeing that we didn't lose any limbs, memory, or anything valuable." Esme said hopingly wanting to forget what happen as soon as possible.

"What? Why Esme? It seem so creepy and even more-OW Alice!!." I shouted in pain at the last part because of Alice's pinch on my shoulder.

"Obviously that so called "Hot Spring" incident should just remain between us three seeing that what Esme said is true that we are at no harm for the moment so lets forget it until best comes to worst. DUH!!" Alice explained to me. Well the way I look at it I got two options: 1) I could continue on arguing with them two about the seriousness of the situation or 2) I can shrug it off and find my husband who must be drunk right now.

Hmm… I take my husband for "300 Alex" **(AN/:It's a game show in the U.S. called "Jeopardy" where the game host name is Alex and where the contestants tell him how much they want to bid on. Therefore the saying "300 Alex").**

"Ok I guess we'll let this go BUT if any strange starts happing to either one of us especially ME then we'll tell the guys everything and I mean EVERYTHING not leaving one little detail out. Everyone got it." I said.

"Yes Ma'am I mean Sir Rosalie McCarty Cullen SIR." Alice said in a saluted soldier position. Esme giggled and started to lead the way into the bar.

"Could you cut the sarcasm out Alice it's really childish even for YOU." I said teasingly. She stuck out her tongue in return and put her arm around my waist as we laughed walking into the bar.

The bar was so beautiful. It had a tropical tree in the middle of the room. The bar wasn't closed in more of an open free atmosphere. With a pool next to most of the bar tables. **(AN/: Pic on the profile).**

We walked up to our beau where we saw Bella and Edward coming over to join us from the dance floor. Bella wore a orange strapless and had nice commentary bow in the middle.** (AN/: Pic on Profile).**

"Wow you look hot my dear sister of mine." I said nodding my head in approval of outfit attire.

"Well thank you. You guys look refresh so I take it the hot spring was nice?" Bella said happily.

We all just nodded not really know how to say any nice about the hot spring. Just then Emmett came over swaying uncontrollable. Oh boy this guy is drunk.

"Hey Rosie Posie missa wissa baby" Emmett said obvious with TOO much alcohol on in his system. I mean it only takes about five drinks for guy and about seven for girls to get drunk in here so how much did had the whole liquor storage the resort had here.

" Wait, I still don't get how can vampires be able to drink liquor and eat human aren't you guys suppose to be throwing up by now or rejecting how nasty it tastes and smells???" Bella asked again for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Love, In this dimension everything in this world is different to suit every creature that's not human even if not completely so the food we get even the fruits are soaked in blood of our preference or better. Or enchanted by a witch or wizard to appeal to our senses. As for the alcohol is either mixed or enchanted also by blood so it tastes appetizing like how humans will react to it if we were back on earth. AND knowing your next question; no we can't take any of these things to earth because by time it hits that dimension in neutralizes and becomes a human appealing drink or food or IF and that's if your lucky you could still eat or drink whatever brought from here back there." Edward explained then kiss her forehead.

"Ooookkkk, that explains things now. Thank you Edward." Bella said as she went on her tips of her toes kiss Edward deeply.

After Edward and Bella brought from the kiss cause of all the clearing of throats and Emmett's and Jasper's annoying kissing sounds. "Anytime love, now let's head back together to our room for little nightcap before the twins wake up hmmm." Edward said looking at her through his eyelashes pleadingly to her. Bella sighed and nodded saying good bye to everyone as Edward pick Bella up bridled style out of bar ignoring the stares they were getting from everyone at the bar.

"Well that settles it I'm taking my horney Jazzy out of here and do my own nightcap. Bye Family." Alice said happily as Jasper was tugging her arm out of the bar.

"Well that was a TMI **(TMI- 'Too Much Infromation')** moment but I really don't care sooo come on Emmett you could have Rosie Posie in the bedise wedise." I said knowing that Emmett's been whispering in my ear the entire time telling me what naughty things he was going to me back in the room and I was soooo unbelievably wet for him to be the man of his word. Which he always is. DAMN this man know how to push my sexually buttons.

"Alright seeya you too." Esme said as I found myself swung over Emmett's shoulder like the caveman he is waving bye to Esme and a chuckling Carlisle.

In some way I don't know why I felt like I been waiting for this night all my existence like something inside of me wanted a release and at that note I relax snuggled right next to Emmett feeling both inside and outside around me something major was going to change. Something equally beautiful and dangerous and I welcome the feeling with open arms.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I don't know how long I slept but suddenly I broke out of Emmett's death gripped arms and rush towards the kitchen where I sat and grab a big snack of blood cover chicken leg and thigh with a huge amount of spice rice and a cup of Bloody Apple Mary drink on the side much like apple juice on earth for humans.

After I finish I nestle back into the bed and brought Emmett's arms back over to their rightful place. This was strange cause I never wake up in the middle of the night like this before while on the island. Well whatever it nothing serious.

At least that's what I hope…

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note

Hey guys

How am I doing???

REVIEWS Plezzz With Cherries On Top!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Insanity

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Previous on F.O.R.:**

_**I don't know how long I slept but suddenly I broke out of Emmett's death gripped arms and rush towards the kitchen where I sat and grab a big snack of blood cover chicken leg and thigh with a huge amount of spice rice and a cup of Bloody Apple Mary drink on the side much like apple juice on earth for humans. **_

_**After I finish I nestle back into the bed and brought Emmett's arms back over to their rightful place. This was strange cause I never wake up in the middle of the night like this before while on the island. Well whatever it nothing serious.**_

_**At least that's what I hope…**_

**Insanity **

**Chapter 3**

**Alice POV**

_**2 Weeks and half later…**_

'Don't move Alice maybe the headache will go away' I thought to myself. For some reason after having amazing sex with a drunken Jasper made me feel overly satisfied but this morning I have a headache that can put aspirin to shame for a cure not that I can even take it.

Maybe if have some Blood Rise tea I heard that when humans are sick that they drink tea to help feel better maybe this vampire tea could do the same with this headache..

Oh well no sense just laying here with the headache. As I got up from bed with Jasper soundly asleep on his stomach from his drunken night, I notice I was feeling strangely more comfortable with my body now that it's planted on the floor than I expect to feel especially with a headache. I then went to the dresser and put on my short yellow silk night gown I got from the trip. **(AN:/ Gown on Profile)**

As my left hand cover half of my face hoping to sooth the pain of the constant banging in my head. I walked over to the kitchen, grab blood packet and tea cup from the cupboard up top. Then got out small pot, fill it up with warm water because I serious couldn't wait to have it heat up properly on the stove.

While I waited for the pot to boil which be in less then 40 seconds know that I had the stove on full blast. I went to the door way of me and Jasper's bedroom leaning on the side in between the entrance/exit of it just watching him. He looked so peacefully with blond hair all slung over the pillow taking in and out unneeded breathing through his perfect pointy angled nose. His back was bare with the sheet barely covering the top of his behind. 'GOD I just want to get back into bed and hope that my dear husband had some good morning wood. WAIT Alice where did that come from.' I thought still feeling a little lust in my system. 'Obviously been hanging out with Rose and Emmett too much because now I thinking like them' as another thought cross my mind. Just then the water in the pot started to bubble and I started to shiver as last night memories ran through my mind at the moment. Quickly shake it off now noticing that my right hand laid solely over my belly button rubbing it softly. 'Weird' I thought as I moved my hand to my side and headed off to the kitchen to get the tea prepared.

When I was done fixing the tea notice that I put in more sugar than I usually do or anyone else would do. "Whatever" I said while shrugging it off and head to the window in the living to look at the view of the beautiful island.

We had decided as a family that we could stay for another week and a half for more enjoyable relaxation. Ever since the hot spring incident nothing unusual happen so me, Rose, and Esme just felt better and happier even and that concluded that we should forget about it. And we did but we never joined our husbands when they suggested to spend some romantic time at the hot springs. I quickly shook my head and continued to stare out the window as I drank my tea.

As Alice was through the window Jasper had woken up and decide to sneak up on Alice.

Just as he was near…

"Good Morning Jazzy had a nice sleep." Alice said cheerfully not turning around to him. Jasper sigh in frustration forgetting that Alice could see what he WAS planning on doing.

"Morning my little future seeing pixie." He said playfully while wrapping his arms around her waist and kiss her neck. Then snuggled his head in nape of her shoulder enjoying the view with Alice.

After minutes of staring outside the peace was interrupted by Alice's stomach growling loudly. Jasper chuckled and grab his wife's hand and started towards the kitchen.

It was then that Alice realized that Jasper was wearing his silk boxers so got him on the trip **(AN:/ Boxers on my profile). **

"So you do like them. I thought you only like the feel of Calvin Klein's silk boxers." Alice said smugly remembering telling Jasper that he would indeed enjoy and wear them without any hassle from her but Jasper refused that he would. She sat down in the chair in the kitchen.

"Well I thought why be childish and stubborn and give it a try so I did. Besides…" He said as he turn to meet Alice's wonderful golden eyes. "I like to make you happy and forgive me for getting drunk with Emmett last night." Jasper pleaded with his lips in a pout and looking at her through his eyelashes.

Of course I could resist that look he indeed learn from the as the same with her twin little niece and nephew.

"Let's see how you cook breakfast and then we'll talk and maybe just maybe I'll forgive but hurry I want to get some last minute shopping done before we all have to leave tonight." Alice said feeling the headache now subsided with now the need to eat like NOW NOW.

"Alright so all I need you to is tell me what you want for breakfast." He said as he headed towards to the fridge for some food.

"Hmm…how about… OOH I know some steak and with some bat blood mix with carrot juice." Alice said while licking her licks just thinking about it.

Jasper turn around slowly and his left eyebrow went up questionably.

"You want "STEAK and bat blood MIX with CARROT juice for BREAKFAST." he said suddenly coming towards her and putting his hand on her forehead to get a feel of her temperature. "Alice, honey are you ALRIGHT???" He asked worriedly.

Alice shook Jasper's hand and slapped it down. Then started to poke Jasper's bare chest with her little finger and said "Hey you were the one that asked what I wanted for breakfast and now your questioning me???…HUH JASPER WHITLOCK ARE YOU QUESTINING YOUR WIFE?!?!?!" Alice screeched and with each poke she gave him sent him to back up till h hit the wall then when the shouting started the wall behind him began to crack with force of her strength.

Jasper looked sacredly at his wife then used his power to calm her down and slowly started to cup the her small hand that was poking him and rubbed small circles as began to steadily calm down.

When Alice's breathing started to breath in and out normally. Jasper used one of his hands to cup her face and at that Alice closed her eyes and lean into his hand for comfort.

After a couple of minutes Alice open her eyes gently and rested them on Jasper's eyes.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded. "Good." He said as drag Alice to the Kitchen chair, sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Honey if you don't mind me asking but What was that all about?. I never felt you that anger since Neisse dump your second favorite pair of shoes in the washing machine all because you didn't make her pancakes with whipped cream for breakfast and that was a year ago. Not that I don't mind you wanting that meal to eat it's just that it's…"He paused and looked at the clock for a brief nanosecond. "7:16 a.m. in the morning and you want that in the morning???" He asked still caution about Alice's weird mood swing a moment ago.

"Yeah baby, sorry I don't know where that came from maybe it was my hungry speaking. I'm so sorry Jazzy and yes I still want that breakfast and no I don't know why I want that absolutely but I do have the appetite for it though so please can just make it I don't how long my stomach can wait." I pleaded wanting to avoid this conversation to be over.

As Jasper knowingly not needing to use his powers sense her diversion of the conversation. He slowly put Alice down her feet and stood up and walked back towards the kitchen.

Alice mentally thank the heavens for Jasper letting it go. She settled back into her seat and began to wait.

While waiting for the food to be serve Jasper had just went toward the fridge to get the steak but when he tore the plastic off the container holding the steak. Alice quickly launched herself at it pushing Jasper into the wall whilst she went for the steak like a loin eating a wildebeest in the wild. **(AN:/ For those of you who don't know what a 'Wildebeest' is it's pic is on my profile).**

Jasper watch Alice tore at the meat as she drank the blood from the raw meat. When he finally got a hold over his shock he gradually made his way over to Alice. Nevertheless when he tried to put his hands on top of Alice's shoulder. She turn around and growled at him signaling for him to back off then turning back to her meal. He couldn't shake the picture out of his head of Alice mouth and chin cover up in blood and pieces of the raw meat dropping off her face and her eyes, GOD her eyes looked crazed as they were pitch blackness in them.

When Alice was finish she had completely snapped out of it realizing what just happen she turn around to a frozen Jasper in deep thought.

After the silence had consumed them to what seemed like hours finally Jasper broke it.

"Alice what was…" He was cut off by Alice.

"Jasper don't go there." I said turning around walking to the bedroom to start packing at the same time praying that he would let this go to.

"NOO Alice don't walk away from me this is serious and we need to talk about this. " Jasper said as half ran after Alice to the bedroom.

"No Jasper we don't it's nothing just I was hungry, YOU took too long to get breakfast ready so I had a mild hungry attack, AND you act as if you haven't seen me hunt so why are you freaking out for?" Alice questioned during which she was already finished packing one of Jasper's suit cases.

"You ask me 'Why I 'm freaking out' Alice you almost knocked me into another room and for the hunting part 'Yes' I've seen you hunt and I know how you are but this WASN'T a HUNT Alice this was us getting food ready for the both of us. Also the only reason I took so long with breakfast was to make it perfect for YOU my wife that I chose to spend the rest of my existence with so KILL ME if I want to make sure I took time to make things perfect for you." Jasper explained loudly towards her as the angry in him was starting to cool down from the banter he did.

Alice stopped packing momentarily and started to cry. Jasper quickly ran over to her and began holding her speaking apologies and loving words.

When Alice had seem to cool down she move away from Jasper a bit and looked up at him. "Sorry Jazzy I don't know what came over me I just… God I feel like I should be mad at you for yelling, sad because I keep ignoring your questions, and confused as to why I'm having all these mood swings. I just sorry." Alice said.

"Alice it's okay I mean I…" Jasper paused when look down to see Alice's face. This look got Alice more confused as she asked.

"Jazzy what wrong? Why are string down at me like that???" Alice inquired.

"Al-Alice you-your face is www-wet??" Jasper stuttered still in astonishment…

"Don't be ridiculous Jasper." Alice said as she ran over to bedroom mirror.

Alice stared then felt her face and gasped Jasper was indeed right her face was wet. She tasted her 'tears' they taste like salt just like human ones….

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh Oh what's wrong with Alice and What's going to happen next???

Well turn in for the next chapter…

Which would be later today or early morning tomorrow I promise

Oh YEAH SPECIAL THANKS TO Emmaline Tibbles and gabby hale-cullen

This Chapter goes out to you girls

Don't forget to recruit people to check my story out and REVIEW

This goes out to everybody.

Seeya next Chapter *wink, wink*

BYE J


	4. Chapter 4:Depths of Pain

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Previous on F.O.R.:**

"_**Al-Alice you-your face is www-wet??" Jasper stuttered still in astonishment…**_

"_**Don't be ridiculous Jasper." Alice said as she ran over to bedroom mirror.**_

_**Alice stared then felt her face and gasped. Jasper was indeed right her face was wet. She tasted her 'tears' they taste like salt just like human ones….**_

**THERE A POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!**

**CHECK IT OUT**

**Depths of Pain**

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper POV**

"That's it Alice we're going to Carlisle whether you want to or not!!!" I demanded. This morning was too weird to ignore especially with these so called '_human tears_' Alice has coming do her face.

"Jasper serious this maybe weird but I-I think we could handle this with out our father intervening. And no Jasper you'll will not force me to go to Carlisle or else you will never EVER see my naked body for SIX MONTHS!!!" she warned.

'_What the hell is wrong with her? Doesn't she not see the danger of whatever _**this**_ is'_ I thought.

Knowing I might regret this in the long hall I stood high with my shoulders back like the true soldier I was going into war but the only difference of this was this was sex or no sex war and I must do the right thing in order for the safety of my wife.

'_Remember Jazz "_**In sickness and health**_"; this is for her own good._' I kept repeating to myself over and over as my mind was made up.

"So what will it be Jazzy sex or no sex? You chose and I'll even give you the benefit of not looking in future to see your decision." she said as she narrowed her eyes at me, put hands on her hips, and tipped her right foot waiting for my answer.

I continually recited my words in my head as I quickly ran up to her and pick her up and threw her over my shoulders. Then I bolted at vampire speed out the door as I randomly grab one of my shorts and a shirt and Alice's tube top and shorts with her shoes. **(AN:/ on my profile). **

As I was running I figure I'll should just make it a family meeting so I mentally called out for Edward to get Emmett, Rose, himself, and everyone else to Carlisle 's and Esme's summer rental beach house quickly. He sent a wave of confusion so I screamed at him that it was a grave impotence he come and with that I was assured everyone was coming.

"JASPER WHITLOCK YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTACE OR SO HELP **YOU** GOD I DON'T CRAW YOUR BACK UNTIL I SEE BONE!!!" Alice shouted at me with so much anger as she constantly pounded my back with her small fists. But I ignored it as I tried to focus on my ran then pain I was feeling.

"As you see her ladies and gentlemen there Is-Oh Hey Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, how are you?" Niham said as he was instructing a group of tourist around the island.

"Fine Niham but can't talk now got an emergence to take care of right now. BYE!" I said in a rush and crude voice hoping he won't take my rudeness to him serious because the pain I was annoyingly tried to had in my voice.

When we finally got to the house I didn't ring the bell and just push open the door as I was greeted with my family eyes all worriedly staring at me then to wife on my back.

"You actually called a family meeting. Jasper it's not that serious." Alice said as I lowered her onto the floor.

"Yes Jasper what is this about?" Carlisle asked as he came from out of the back room with Esme holding his hand.

"Well I tell you in moment. Right now me and Alice would like to change into a umm more comfortable attire please." I said and Carlisle nodded and point to the stairs that lead up to the rooms.

"Wait do you mind taking EJ and Neisse upstairs for their nap they had an exhausting morning on playing in the sun since 5am." Bella asked holding a yawning EJ in her arms.

"Sure. Alice you mind taking Neisse?" I asked. She nodded and took Neisse from Edward.

With that we headed upstairs where we put down both EJ and Neisse who slept quickly as their bodies touch the fluffy surface on the bed.

While getting dress I tried to get Alice convinced that this was indeed a good idea just to make sure everything is okay and for me to be reassured that her health condition is fine.

"Come on Al it just a quick check up Carlisle is going to do on you. Didn't you say that you felt confused about the situation back at the house?" I pleaded and asked her as I put on my flip flops.

"Jazz if this is the only way for you to I dunno SHUT UP about my GOD DAMN HEALTH then sure I do it for you _**sweetie**_" she said and sweet and sour voice which had me scared and extremely worried now about her.

"Thank you and I promise if I 'm wrong than not only will I take the sex withdrawal but I'll *gulped* be your shopping partner as well for the time being without any **real **compliments when I'm with you. Okay?" I said feeling like I just signed a contract with Satan himself. But I still put on a smile to make it believable to her hoping she doesn't see right through it. I can already picture my family shaking their heads left to right at my proposal downstairs.

"YEAH!!! Finally you'll get to see how much fun it is shopping. Aww I can't wait until Carlisle says I fine and this could be over so we could on worldwide shopping trip." She said excitingly thinking about places like Milan, NYC, and other known shopping places to go to. As she hugged him.

Jasper looked like he was in a state of shock thinking about all the malls in the world Alice's will drag him and the amount bags he'll see before he goes into a coma and insanity.

Everyone downstairs were silently trying to hold their laughter, keep themselves compose with all the humorous vibrations stuck inside looking for a way out, and also pity for Jasper to deal with Alice on her worldwide shopping spree.

As Alice and Jasper had descended themselves downstairs everyone's laughter was composed with help of Jasper powers.

Carlisle and Esme sat in the love seat across from Edward and Bella as they were position with Bella sitting on Edward's lap in the arm single arm chair. As for Emmett and Rosalie sat down on the large couch together holding hands closely to one another. While Jasper was dragged into the middle of the room by a happy Alice to stand with her beside him.

Minutes passed and Jasper still didn't say anything due to his nervousness of public speaking with everyone eyes at attention towards him. Until Alice broke the silence.

"Well come on Jazzy tell them already and don't take up so much time I want to shop." Alice inclined.

At this I took a deep breath to ready myself and said "Well this what happen: This morning I woke up and found Alice not in bed so when got up and spotted her by the window drinking some blood tea so I tried to sneak up and scare but *nervous chuckle* that didn't work. Next we decide I should make breakfast. I ask Alice what she want and she said and I'll quote 'some steak and with some bat blood mix with carrot juice.' so when I repeated to her, she shouted at me for questioning her then we got into a short argument after that I shrugged it off and started to prepare breakfast. When I got to the steak part she push me hard I into the wall and literally attack the small container of steak and when I tried to touch she turn around crazed eyes and blood and meat dripping off her mouth. She told it was nothing when she was done but I didn't let this go so we yelled back and forth at each other well mainly me yelling at her for ignoring me by walking away so after a little arguing she has a break and cries when I scooped her up into my chest to let all out and apologizing to her about my behavior she looked up and… her face was… wet with **tears** like **human tears** and she said it tasted like them too. So after that I had to caveman her out the house because she didn't think this anything to worry about but I'm not so sure so that's why we're here." I said feeling the nervousness subside as everyone went back and forth staring at me then Alice then me again.

After some minutes of silence Carlisle broke it.

"Alice has this every happen before… you know your craving, mood swings, and a…a… human **qualities** to you?" He questioned as he made his way up to pace left to right his hand to his chin and head down clearly in deep thought. I could only imagine what he's must be thinking right now but I leave that to Edward.

"No it just sort of happen today that's all nothing to worry about." she shrugged moving on to a different topic. "Now Rose tell me where you that top from it's looks so pretty." she said.

"ALICE focus here there is something strangely wrong with you right now and that's a problem to WORRY about." I said turning her attention to me then turn my head to everyone. "See this is what I'm talking she was doing that all morning." I said.

"Yes this is strange." Carlisle said more to himself then to anyone else.

At this I notice Esme, Alice and Rosalie staring back and forth at one another worryingly. It was strange so I spoke up.

"Hey what's wrong with you three Rose, Mom, and Alice what are you three hiding." I questioned knowing something's up.

"Yeah Jasper's right all I here from Alice's is the "**Arthur"** theme song, Rose reciting the U.S. constitution in German and Esme going through the Russian alphabet backwards thinking of hard words to go with each letter." Edward said. Now all attention was put upon Rose, Alice, and Esme looking for answers.

"Well I don't … umm. I think … that… ahh." Esme stuttered.

"ROSE DON'T YOU DARE YOU AGREED NOT TO. REMEMBER!!!" Alice yelled as she saw Rose about tell the guys about the Hot Spring incident.

"NO, I told you guys if any thing strange happens to anyone of us which has happen to ALL of us that I will spill about how our hot spring time was really spent. UNDER THE WATER. Rose said crudely.

"NO that would only make them worry more for no reason." Esme pleaded.

"No this might described all our weird behaviors lately." Rose argued. As they argued back and forth with Rose the rest just looked at them in confusion to what happen at the hot spring that they didn't tell us about.

Finally Bella stood up and shouted quietly to not wake up the twins upstairs.

"What are you guys talking about and don't say nothing because we all know it's something so SPILL NOW." she demanded. The girl looked at one another then nodded in hopeful an agreement to explain their conversation.

" okay so this what happen: we arrived at the hot spring and…." Rosalie begin to tell the hot spring incident..

During and till the end everyone was in shock and awed as they realized the journey they had gone through. But when Rose talked about her experience in being in deep, secluded thought. Alice and Esme both looked confused as Alice took this time to be the first one to interject when Rose was done telling them about Niham answering their questions (which was the end of the story.)

"Well that didn't happen to me. What mean was my experience when I couldn't move was completely different. I did have a slight look at my past where I was real little like 2 or 3 years old and I saw or thought I saw at the time a boy lived next door to me I think going to get kidnapped and held for ransom because his was somebody important. But when I tried to tell my nanny at the time not every word came out correctly so it ended up sounding like sentence full of mush. And from that day on I had repeated visions since I heard from the neighbors that their son was kidnapped indeed but since they couldn't pay fully on the kidnapper's demand he was killed.

Then my vision switch to when I might of my finally minutes being human. In that vision I was still have vision but more abruptly like every minute about everybody and anybody who I may have never meet or saw all because the shock treatment went overboard when the machine broke and the doctors wasn't able to fix. Until the guy whose I think was vampire quickly broke my shackles and tore my body away from it. When he did though he run me far far away to this basement or bomb shelter it looked like in the brief seconds I had to see my surroundings from visions. He then laid me down and whispered to me in Russian "Все будут хороши как раз ослабляют и принимают глубокому дыханию маленькое одно. " **(AN:/ In Russian this means "All will be well just relax and take a deep breath little one.")**. While he told that though I didn't understand him he covered my eyes and sank his teeth into the in between part of my upper arm and lower. You know where doctors usually put the needles to get the blood out. While he did that to both sides he then sank his teeth into my wrists and that was all. I didn't scream or even move much like Bella didn't do when she was change.

Then his parted words to me was "Будьте счастье хороших, котор и находки вы заслуживаете его afterall боль вы до конца. Но огорченно я должен пойти я не буду создателем, котор вы будете хотеть последовать за внутри." **(AN:/ In Russian this means "Be good and find happiness you deserve it after all the pain you've been through. But sorry I must go I'm not the creator you'll want to follow in."**

Finally I woke up after feeling someone push my stomach down until I hit the water once again on me. And swam back up quickly." Alice said with shiver at the memory she had.

"Why didn't you tell us darling." I said as I rush to her and pull her to a hug.

As I did this Esme began her vision story and curiosity had both me and Alice at attention as we listen.

"Well since Alice had got that off her chest it's better I do the same. In my vision it was the past when me and friend Sarah was playing house with the dollhouse my father built for me for my Christmas present. While we were playing she got upset at me because I didn't want to give her my dollhouse so she could bring over her to play till the end of the week she'll give it back but something inside of me said that she wouldn't give it back if I give it to her so I didn't. She screamed at me and said that one day when I have happiness she hope that it died and may the next happiness that comes to me may it be death cause that's what I deserved to have she then spat at me and skipped back to her mother to take her home acting as if nothing happen. I cried long and hard that day and both my mother and father heard through my sobs what she said to me and promptly cut off any communication with her and her family.

When that vision surpassed I bought into another vision one where there was room and all that was there was bare white walls and polish wooden. In the middle was old time classical crib just sitting there so curiosity got to me as in inch closer taking unneeded caution steps but when I almost reached the crib to see the inside. Someone shook my shoulder to make me turn around.

It was this old women with pointy ears and short dark brown her who suddenly shrank own to someone that was 2 feet tall and said to me.

"Too soon your not ready yet. GO GO. Not yet but soon you'll see they all will she now try to be patient Miss gooooo!!!" she shouted to me which during this time she had rapidly shove me out of the room and out the door where I fell in the water hearing the echo of her words "_soon_".

That when I resurfaced back up the top of the hot spring." Esme said now looking down into her folded hands.

Carlisle walked over to her and scooped her hands up into his at this Esme looked up to see Carlisle staring at her with look and reassurance that nor mad or I anyway upset with her for not telling him.

"Okay I don't know why you guys think that's not important when clearly it apparently is due to your dreams or '_visions_' as you girls put it." Emmett said using his fingers to do air quotes for the word visions.

Suddenly as Emmett said this Alice, Rose, and Esme felt pain in their stomach and in their head as the pain became intense they all drooped to the floor.

I ran over to Alice as Carlisle and Emmett did the same to their wives.

Edward and Bella had separated from one another to check upon their mother and sisters conditions. As they did that all the girls body began to glow again with the same colors as before in the hot spring.

The girls did scream even though they truly want to but all that came out their mouths were groans and some but little moans as some of pain still until another shot up to increase the pain.

Their husbands watched helplessly as their wives raved in pain well sw-sw-sweating form there foreheads.

After what seem like hours the wives breathing calmed and slowly got up as their husbands helped them. While they were standing silence eloped everyone in the room as the women tried to calm down with most help coming from Jasper. That until Bella broke the silence with a yelp and said.

"Guys wh-what is th-that? It looks like a bu-bump" she said shockingly pointing at the small bump and each of the women's body.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Oh what's that bump and what was up the pain they experiences.**

**Well turn in to figure out next chapter.**

**Which would be tomorrow**

**PEACE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **

**BYE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5:OH HOLY MOTHER OF CARLISLE !

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

***Don't own Mary Poplins either* **

**Quick Author's Note:****Sorry for the 3 day delay of this chapter but I went on a college trip in the New York state to visit some colleges here for Tuesday and Wednesday and my mom took me out to get my hair done and some shopping done before the trip this week.**

**Answered Review Qs:**

**To gabby hale-cullen- You asked if Alice was going to turn human; my answer is yes…no… maybe??? You just have to stick around to find out who'll come out human(s)'**

**To Emmaline Tibbles- You asked if their pregnant well… check this chapter out for your answer.**

***THERE A POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!***

**NOW WITHOUT FUTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 5**

**YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!**

**Previous on F.O.R.:**

_**After what seem like hours the wives breathing calmed and slowly got up as their husbands helped them. While they were standing silence eloped everyone in the room as the women tried to calm down with most help coming from Jasper. That until Bella broke the silence with a yelp and said.**_

"_**Guys wh-what is th-that? It looks like a bu-bump" she said shockingly pointing at the small bump and each of the women's body.**_

**OH HOLY MOTHER OF CARLISLE !!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Emmett POV**

As Bella said that I slowly untangled myself from Rosalie and took good look at trying at the same time to suppress my urge to sexual attack and ravish her in front of our family.

As I started from her feet up thinking to myself that it was the safest way then look from her head down to meet with her breast. My eyes held widely when they hit her abdomen. T\here in front was a curved bump and no not any curved bump that kind of bump I saw on not only Bella before face to face but in many of my sex ed. Classes when we discussed *gulped* _the miracles of life _about how babies are developed and form *shivered* I had horrible images that held me up in fetal position for about a week when times like that happen even when Bella had the twins.

Edward being the mind reading dork caught that and gave me a narrowed look that soon turn into a death glare when I said _dork_.

'_Hey man I just having a memory flashback give me a break o.k. and YEAH yeah I know it was C-section she had but still… GROSS man with capital "G" for Glad I wasn't there to see it._' I though then turning my attention back to the bump on Rosalie trying to keep a natural face to hide my inner shock.

When I was finally able to take my eyes off her stomach looked around to see theoy=ther reactions…

Carlisle was staring both at Esme and her stomach first happy then sadness maybe because he was thinking '_Hey she might be pregnant but WAIT the she just experience was horrible. Will that happen again_' I thought while observing him. Again Edward looked at me and I shook my head and went on to Alice and Jasper.

Jasper was in shock and could tore his eyes away from Alice's stomach and Alice well was just stunned like him but in…happiness? I think but I mostly thought she'll be screaming to the heavens how this '_bump_' is ruining my strapless tub top. **(AN:/ Baby Bump on profile).**

After a few minutes Carlisle broke the tension and went back into his natural calm and friendly face.

"Alright everyone how about we all take a deep calming breath even though we don't needed and sit down whilst I take you girls one by one to see what exactly going on here and not jump to any unnecessary conclusion of what this may look like." he said calmly with a slight hint authority in his voice.

" Oh come on Carlisle doesn't the physical features add it up to you and now noticing the mood swings and a crazed animal hungry spell out too." Jasper inclined still looking shockingly at Alice's stomach rather than everyone else.

His comment seem to tick Alice off as she closed her eyes irritation and smacked the back of Jasper's head hard making it sound like two thunder bolts hitting each other.

"Don't yell at my belly Jasper and if you want to put your two pieced in I suggest you address everyone with your full attention and don't you dare say I have mood swings and crazed appetite cause I don't. So…" she said ending with her sticking her tongue out at him with her arms folded under her chest and eyes still closed.

" Sorry darling" He said in the southern accent she loved and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well if we can now continue…" Jasper smiled apologetically and nodded for Carlisle to continue. " Yes I know that Jasper but I would still like to make test to insure everything is still in working other with the women and nothing is really threaten their health and well being. So I going to make some from calls to see if the island would allow me some medical equipment to examine them. If that's okay with everyone here?" Carlisle explained and asked.

"No that'll be alright with me honey." Esme agreed still feeling a little happy but scared at the same time not knowing really what going on.

"Yes that be alright with me too even though I don't think it's necessary." Rose said while rubbing her stomach lovingly barely paying attention to the conversation at hand.

When she said that I couldn't help but feel happy that she and I was finally getting a family. I mean don't get me wrong my brothers and sisters along with my mom and dad are great and the best that not even Mary Poplins could touch them but you know something was always missing, something that Rose and I could call our own and I always knew that it was a child(ren) but I never really felt sadden from it because I had her and I had family so I didn't think a kid(s) were all that cool or nice anyway especially with crying, changing them, and etc.

Then EJ and Neisse came along and I finally saw light on how much fun a kid(s) would be and how family life is and how it looked with Bella and Edward with their kids it a _**family**_ photo. Just looking ever so perfect and happy that that's when I started to see reason why Rose wanted a family but I Emmett McCarthy can _**never**_ admit that I'm scared to be a father to someone whether girl or boy looking up to me for learning and guidance because I was never really a person to follow foot steps in even when we were in sex ed. bringing home a fake baby to take care of every time we attend high school I would always screw the project/assignment up by either playing football with it, leaving it in my locker or my favorite: making a monster baby next leaving it in a basket on a door step then ring the bell for the guy or women to pick it up an while they would look at the baby I would press the remote button and the baby's head would either turn around and around like the exorcist or come out like a jack in the box.

All these pranks ever could do for my kid was make him or her die laughing and get into trouble after words not even that is considered parenting.

With that thought in my mind I slowly got up from Rose and kiss her on the cheek and told her I'll be right back. Which I don't think she noticed or cared because sg=he didn't look up from her stomach as she nodded to me.

I walked outside and went down the stairs to the beach boardwalk to see if I could clear my mind. But I failed to notice that someone else had decided on following me too.

But I didn't mind the company I was secretly hoping that this person could help me deal with . With that I suddenly heard someone call my name out but something inside of me cracked as I wanting to stop but my feet had other ideas when they both started to walk faster.

"Hey Em, wait up I wanna talk to you!!!" the voice scream now began to sped walk as well.

I couldn't stop I mean my brain was having an internal battle saying STOP NOW well the other side demanded that I turn my power walk into a run and that what I did.

"Wait EMMETT WHY ARE YOU RUNNING??!?!?!?" the voice screamed as it broke out into a run to after me.

I ran and ran and ran down the boardwalk wondering to myself if I really wanted to stop or not. Maybe just maybe my body physically knows I can't deal with the realization that I could be a father or can change myself to be wonderful father. On the other hand I would be changing the fun loving guy everyone knows into a guy… like.. On those soap operas so proud of being a father that they lose themselves of who they are and try to be a mommy and a daddy at the same time. Not that I watched them enough to know about it.

BUT maybe I running cause I really could a great father maybe even the COOLEST even when I don't change who I am but that means my kid could be in danger of my stupidly every time.

'**UGH I can't take this. It's so confusing**' I thought giving myself a major headache like a human with brain freeze kind of one.

The voice became me was relentless as it continued to shout after top me and run towards me.

My legs gave up after a few moments because of my headache was getting untamable to try to relax. I leaned against the boardwalk fence and the voice finally caught up to me.

"Turn around Emmett. We need to talk." the voice said with a shaken breath proving the run shortage the breath.

I turned around all the way with my eyes closed wondering if I was going to get hit for making the person with the run.

I waited and waited but nothing happened so I gradually began to open my eyes to reveal the person with the voice.

When I did I was in shock as I was locked with an annoyed anger stare with a pair of golden eyes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(****AN:/ I was going to dtop here but I love you guys too much sooo….)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There were three mirrors one on the left, the other in the center, and last on the right having all my refection in them.

"Yeah Emmett it's us your two sided conscience and we both agreed that if you don't turn yourself around this instance you would regret not being apart of your unborn child's life and lets not forget to what Rose will do to you if you bail out on her. HADES BE BLESS cause I do love that women." The mirror on my left side said with an anger and frustrated look. I'm guess this was the nefarious and mischievous side of me. "You got that right brainless brother of mine" he said with sly smile. Did I mention he had spiked up hair with horns sticking out the sides of his forehead and was dress in a red tight t-shirt and a black pair of pants chewing on a tooth pick.

'**If I was gay I would so bang my bad self. I LOOK FUCKING SEXY.**' I thought admiring my sinful self.

"Dude creepy but thanks…I think." He said still with a hard look but shifted uncomfortable.

"Yes Emmett, brother evil is right for once on this matter. Your wife wouldn't have been bless with a child if all that is both good and bad was against it to ever happen. Also this gift that both good and evil have bestowed upon you, Rose, and the rest of your family destined to be a blessing and curse in disguise meaning that the universal finds that it was this time indeed for this to happen and for you to be a father." The mirror on the right side said trying plead for reason to me with his angelic face. I guess that this is my beatific and pure side of me. "yeah I'm usually locked away in your subconscious so you can have fun and for me to stop trying to reason with you on your practical jokes and pranks you play on people." he said shaking his head left to right in a blissful laugher. He was wearing a white New York Yankees jersey **(AN:/ Cause Yanks are the best) **and blue jeans pants.

'**DAMN even my good side is bangable**.' I thought admiring that I look HOT good and bad boy sides.

"Thanks young one but accomplishments are not needed here for either of us. We just want you to know that you can do this because you have your wife and your family. GOODNESS GLORY you have the human parenting class you can go to so you can be a great parent." the divine side said with wide smile showing off his bright white sharp teeth.

"Yeah my dude," taking a tooth pick he had out of mouth that then was set on fire. " I mean have you ever made a mistake with those little twins…NO you haven't. You been by far the greatest uncle to them and look how great you'll be when your father all them damn kids are going to be jealous and your going to have more MILFs **(AN:/ For those of you who don't know what MILF means its ****M****other ****I****L****ike to ****F****uck) **all over your shoulders than Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle combined, man. So get your ass back to that house and show that fuckable beautiful wife of ours that she carrying the future McCarthy in the stomach of hers." My wicked side said with much enthusiasm.

I could see how wrong both side of my self can be I mean it's not every day when good and evil make a compromise…is there?.. Nah so it's to be right. Maybe I could be the best father in whole world I mean look at me kids LOVE me and I could strict sometimes to get a point across.

'**Yeah, yeah I could do this. I could be a fun loving father**' I prep talk myself as I started running back to the house. Thanking mentally to both my two counter parts for their help.

When I got back to the house Carlisle had just finish checking up on Alice and now Rose was the last one to go.

I quickly took up her hand into mines and follow Carlisle to the room he examined both Esme and Alice in.

The room was looked just like one of those private hospital rooms expect the machines and everything in there was part mystical adding more advance power to get than the human medical machines even though this used the little study Carlisle had previously. **(AN:/ Pick on my profile). **

"Alright Emmett your wife wanted to wait for you to experience this the same way like Jasper and I have now both Esme and Alice were both perfectly fine but this whole pregnancy is still a mystery so without anymore waiting I'll get started." Carlisle said as I helped Rose into bed even though she didn't need the help I still wanted to seem a little included especially after my self revelation.

Carlisle then put on some green and white cream that he mixed together and put it on Rose's belly.

"This gel mixed with cream help make the ultrasound remote run smoothly over Rosalie's stomach so not to harm her or the baby. It feel cold at first but then it heats up to warm out the vampire skin so to break the barrier to get a look through. Now we can't start until Rosalie feels the heat which won't be too long now." Carlisle said turning back to the ultrasound to restart it up again for a new scan.

After a few moments after Carlisle did physical check on Rose and wrote it down in one of his medical journals he carries around for some reason or other Rose said that she felt the heat so right on cue Carlisle got the remote and started to roll around with it.

"Ah there we go just like the others the baby is growing and has a heart beat much like Neisse and EJ did when they were inside of Bella hopefully they'll be half human and half vampire also. Now I check your physical and your up to great except like Alice and Esme you have some slight altercation with your DNA meaning that it has some human characteristics like crying, no sparkling, eating, human food which is great to maintain the health for baby on both sides of his or her self, and mild temperature stability with good warm temperature meaning not too cold and certainly not too hot. So like I said to the other we won't find out sex until next week because the pregnancy seems to be going by three weeks instead of nine months considering I thinking since all of us are vampires that conceive to make a baby it was fasten the pace of the pregnancy of natural humans." Carlisle explained to us.

With that Rose and I departed from everyone else so we could start packing our stuff for train ride back to take the plane home from this weird but great vacation.

When we got to the rental home we had I convince Rose to say sited as I pack up our stuff and she pull out a chemise short night gown and some jeans and slippers to where home just because she felt like it.

'**Hey what can I say even with the whole pregnancy thing making her all weird it's good to know that I have three weeks to meet my son or daughter. Yeah life's good.**' I thought as I took the last of our luggage to the taxi we called and headed for the train station.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When we were on the plane all the wives with the pregnant stomach couldn't help but rub them continuously in circles over and over again and all of us had big grins on our face loving every minute of our wives happiness.

The moments later it hit me…

"WE ONLY GOT THREE WEEKS BEFORE WERE FATHERS AND MOTHERS!!!AAAHHH!!!" I screamed aloud thanking god that Carlisle got us first clas tickets but that still didn't help as the flight attendants looked back at my shocked and petrified face.

'**What am I going to do???**' I questioned myself…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATENESS I TRY AND MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WITH ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS.**

**Remember Love Ya!!! **

**NOW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6:WEEK ONE

**!!!REVISED CHAPTER!!!**

*****THERE A IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Previous on F.O.R.:**

_**The moments later it hit me…**_

"_**WE ONLY GOT THREE WEEKS BEFORE WERE FATHERS AND MOTHERS!!!AAAHHH!!!" I screamed aloud thanking god that Carlisle got us first class tickets but that still didn't help as the flight attendants looked back at my shocked and petrified face.**_

'_**What am I going to do???' I questioned myself… **_

**WEEK ONE:EXPLANTIONS & PREPARTIONS **

**CHAPTER 6**

**Carlisle POV**

As Emmett said that Alice went on a full panic consistently telling me that I need to upgrade her and the girls credit cards so they can go baby shopping but there was one question that ran through my mind…

"Alice, did happen to see the sex of either or all of the babies?" I asked curiously.

"Well that's just it Carlisle I **don't **know what the babies would be. It's sort of blocked from me right now. Meaning like Neisse and EJ I can't see what going to happen when I try to look into anyone's of the baby's future. Hey that reminds me, Edward can you hear them at all? Since last time you heard EJ and Neisse while they were in Bella's stomach." she asked as we turned our attention to Edward.

"Maybe? I could try…hold on…" He said to relax his face and let go of Bella's hand so the shield she had won't interfere. With that he let his mind wonder.

After a few seconds of Edward trying to listen in and his face changes. He finally spoke…

"No, I can't hear a thing even if they were sleeping I would be able to hear and see their dreams but there's nothing just like Bella when she has her shield up."

"That's very strange. Maybe it's because it's because not all of their organs are fully developed as this is like the first trimester of the pregnancy." I said trying to solve the problem.

"What are you talking about Daddy we can hear them right now talking to one another." Neisse said playing the "My Sims" game on her violet colored Nintendo DS.

Everyone quickly turn to Neisse and EJ in complete shock as she continued laying here game and EJ having his eyes closed and bopping his head to the loud music he's listening to on his Zune music player. But before we could say any thing the flight captain announced our landing will be in less than three minutes.

"We'll talk about this later at home." I said still astounded by what she said.

We decided that we'll moved to Rochester, NY because for the next 9 ½ years it will rain continuously because of the repetition period on which they will have cold and wet weather for 10 years straight after a 45 year period of perfect seasonal weather. Also the occasionally snow in the winter and early spring time of course. I chose the outskirts of Maplewood neighborhood there seeing that it has more forest area and mostly secluded with a nice school district nearby and a **HUGE **playground. Absolutely perfect for growing up a family with young children.

Another reason I chose this place instead of Rhode Island where is in the same predicament as Rochester. Was there is swine flu outbreak in the neighborhood that is getting worse I think they said on the news it's at a level orange which close to level red which makes it importantly serious for containment of the population due to the sickness. And the hospital here took me in gratefully as there doctor at Rochester General Hospital. **(AN:/Pic On My Profile.) **

Rosalie was clearly alright with this move even though she had last terrible moment of a human past here before her change. S he told us that this was a good way to wash out that memory and others with her and Emmett's baby and with the rest of her family with newer and happier ones.

We all load up in our cars me in my Mercedes Benz F700, Edward, Bella, and the twins in their Volvo XC60, Jasper and Alice in their Porsche S GO 888, and lastly Emmett and Rose in their lime green Chrysler 300C. **(AN:/ Cars on my profile).** Each of us had programmed the directions to our new home in the GPS system in each car.

As usually before me, Esme or the others could get to the house Edward with is fast driving even with his kids and wife in the cararrive there ahead of us but I didn't mind being alone with Esme even at this moment was worth the slow human speed of driving. As I held onto her hand and took occasional loving glances here and there with her rubbing her tummy lovingly at our baby boy or girl in there looking down at it humming "**rock a bye baby**" I couldn't help the big smile I held on my face. Not once worrying about what could this pregnancy could do to her with this fast development.

When we reached the living room everyone else was there waiting for us so I quickly told Esme to settle down while I unpack the bags. She agreed and I dashed out of the house and was meet with three of my sons and one levitating suitcase whom I knew was because of my grandson wanting to help out.

Eventually we fished in record time enough to sit in the living room . The couches were connected so we all basically sit together which at this time it was 7:16pm at night looking dark and enchanting as ever with the blue moon in the sky.

"The moving trucks will be here with game room furniture tomorrow at 11:43am exactly." Alice predicted to break the comforting silence of being back on earth and relaxing with the closeness of family.

"Thank you Alice. Now onto the situation at hand on how come EJ and Neisse can hear the babies while Edward can't." I said looking at both Neisse who was still playing on her DS and EJ who still was listening to music.

"O.K. guys…" Emmett said coming over and taking away the DS and Zune away to get their attention.

"Hey no fair you said if we never interrupt your hanky panky time with Aunt Rose **(AN:/ For those who don't know what "hanky panky" means it means "sex")** that you won't take away our stuff again Uncle Emmett." EJ said mad that he didn't get to hear the rest on Luther Vandross's song "**Dance With My Father Again**" **(AN:/ This is a really great song. It's on my profile if you want to listen to it.).**

"Whatever this is more important than your song and game. Now you two spill right now before I crush your stuff in a split second." Emmett said threateningly to them as he held eye contact the whole time to show the them he was serious.

"Well whatever do you mean _**Uncle Emmett**_." Neisse said innocently with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout and her eyes wide in puppy dog form.

"You know exactly what I-we all mean so spill because I think I hear some cracking." Emmett said true to his hands flex with the objects inside and started to squeezed a little gently. He did this all while holding both of their gazes with his.

"Okay, okay. Wow you thought we're on death row or something." EJ said towards his sister jokingly.

"Alright where do we start…ah yes. It was when…"EJ and Neisse said at the same time telling us the story.

"_Okay guys Mommy and Daddy loves you now behave with the Nanny Maya." Mom (Bella) said as she kissed each of our foreheads._

"_If you guys _**love**_ us you wouldn't leave us here with a _**STRANGER**_ and go out and have fun without us." EJ said clearly still irritated from having drop his huge sundae on the floor. _

"_Calm down EJ. Of course we love you guys it's just Mommy and Daddy need some alone time to themselves rekindle some love. Now be good we'll see you guys in the morning when you wake up." Dad (Edward) said as him and mom approach us and gave us a kiss and a hug and said goodnight._

"_Well, well, well I know where going to have some fun so why don't you go ahead and put your pajamas on so we could watch a movie and eat some popcorn. Huh won't that be fun." Nanny Maya said to us too cheerfully for our taste and more insultingly in baby talk._

_I mean come on who she think she was fooling we're super half-human half-vampire kids we don't take that kind of bull of baby talking from anyone. Even though were 5 years old we have the brain intelligence of really smart pre-teen but I don't think she's smarter than a 5th__ grader._

"_How about we-me and my sister of course- play "Let's Shut The Baby-Sitter/Nanny Up". Oh I know you'll love this game it's fun cause first all you need is duck tape…" EJ picks up a roll of duck from the living room desk draw. _

"_Check. Second you must scare the your Nanny or Sitter using a mean and disgusted face." Neisse said with a wicked evil smile on her face as her and her brother start to corner the scared Maya into a nearby corner._

"_Check. Third you must corner and trap scared Nanny into a corner, abandoned room, or anywhere you could easily catch said sitter." EJ said as he and Neisse finally trapped a terrified Maya into corner causing her to bump her head accidentally onto the wall behind her._

"_Check. Now fourth and most importantly take duck tape and apply it to said sitter's mouth next tape up her hand and feet together then HELL get creative when you tied sitter up." EJ said laughing as he and his sister finish tying poor scared Maya up._

_A few moments later the twins got creative and wrap Maya into a butterfly like cocoon with the difference being that it was night, it a huge silver colored cocoon that cover every part of Maya expect for her eyes, and lastly she was cocooned up on the ceiling._

"_Ah isn't this game fun Maya." EJ chuckled evilly amused at seeing Maya struggling to get herself out but it was worthless the cocoon was too well wrapped and very, _**very**_ hard to get out of it._

"_Aw dear brother you have forgotten one more step…: EJ arched his eyebrow curious to what his sister meant. "Which is, once you are done with the fourth step and have admired your masterpiece you must take the time to document the moment/sight by taking one or more pictures or if you have immensely amount of time you can draw/sketch it out for memories to last you and the sitter for a lifetime or eternity in our case." Neisse said as she took out a camera and took four pictures. One for her, second for her brother, third for their secret prank scrap book, and lastly the fourth for back up or replacement purposes. _

"_Oh sister how you are right but now I'm really bored of this game…_**(Thinking)**_… hey I know what can do but it would required us in our pjs first so lets do that then meet back here" EJ planned as he race himself to the room they shared and into the dresser drawers for his pjs then into the bathroom. Neisse did the same._

_**33 minutes later… **_

"_Okay EJ what are we going to do now?" Neisse said curiously but with a bored expression._

"_We-my dear sister of mine- are going up on the roof, And before you ask why, it's because there suppose to be a "L'éclipse d'étoile filante" _**( Means in French for "The Shooting Star Eclipse" ). **_I heard it from this employee when we got our mega grand sundae at the restaurant with the rest of our family. Anyway it's suppose to be really cool and frankly I don't feel like waiting g a 150 years to see it again and possibly getting the location wrong at that. So to end this long rant wanna see it?" EJ simply said._

"_Sure. Whatever we have a couple of hours to kill-no pun intended- to see this Eclipse hey I go get the camcorder and meet you up there." Neisse said already running off to find it. _**(AN/:Camcorder on my profile).**

_Moments later both of them were seated on top of the rental home roof laying back watching the sky. _

_When suddenly the sky started to change as mysterious clouds that came out of nowhere formed around the moon at this time Neisse started to record this seeing that she thinks that the eclipse is starting._

_When the eclipse became present Neisse put the camcorder down next to her not knowing that she forgot to stop recording. The camcorder was situated perfectly with the angle half on the sky and half on Neisse's and EJ's upper body. _

_Unexpectedly three ghostly sheets of lights begun to relinquish themselves from the sky and headed for the Neisse and EJ._

"_Hey, what's going on?" EJ asked with a little panic in his voice._

"_Shh. I don't know but I don't feel at all threaten by this lets just stay still to see what happens" Neisse said still staring at sheets of lights now right in front of them._

_The sheets of light were pinkish purple almost violet, the second was greenish blue, and lastly dark reddish yellow that looked orange sheets were surrounding them. _

_At the moment the twins felt fear creeping up their spine but was quickly replaced by shares of laughter coming them and the sheets that now looked to them as spirits of some sort and they were tickling them._

"_Sorry that we frightened you guys…"The greenish blue spirit said sounding like young 4 year old child like them but more match EJ being a boy._

"_AND made you anxious. That was not our intention." The dark reddish yellow which looked like orange spirit said sounding a little bit the same as the other spirit before making it two boy children there. _

"_Yeah but it was so funny when you guys loosened up to us when we tickled you." The pinkish purple almost violet said with humor in her voice._

_EJ and Neisse concluded that there were to boys and one girl spirit there._

"_It's quite alright actually. We never really felt threaten and I guess that what made us feel those emotions before but we're okay now. Thanks." Neisse said with an inviting smile on her face._

"_Your Welcome." The spirits said at once and giggled._

" _Yeah you guys are cool. Hey by the way what are names if you mind me asking." EJ said now sitting up._

"_We don't have any names…yet." The violet spirit said softly almost as a whisper with saddens in her voice._

"_Wait none of you have names???" They all shook their head 'no' to EJ's question. "Well that's okay. Our names are…" But he was cut off by the orange spirit._

"_We know your names already." He said cheerfully._

"_Okkkay. So, how about we chill out." EJ said laying back on his elbows with his sister. The spirits nodded._

_**A COUPLE OF MINUTES PASS BY…**_

"_Well it was nice hanging out with you guys." The violet spirit said and the other spirits nodded._

"_Aww but we were having so much fun with you all." EJ whined clearly disappointed that their time was cut short._

"_Yeah I know but we have to go it's really important that we do." The greenish blue spirit said clearly sad to in his voice._

"_Okay I would hug you guys but that's certainly out of the question so I'll settle with this question: Will we ever see you again?" Neisse asked them._

"_Sure if you guys could wait a while. So with that we have to go. Bye." The orange spirit said departing from them with the others._

"_Yeah seeya!!!" The violet spirit screamed as she disappeared._

"_Can't wait to see you guys again next time around!!!" The greenish blue spirit shouted back as he could barely be seen now too._

"…Yeah and that's it we swear. And that's how we know by way you guys described the light colors that grandma Esme is having a boy, Aunt Alice is having a girl, and Aunt Rose is having a boy." EJ and Neisse said as they concluded their story.

Everyone just looked at them with mixed expressions on their faces…

Finally what seem like forever Carlisle spoke,

" So you guys knew from that long and thought nothing of it to tell us?" He said calmly but with irritation on his voice.

"Yeah but they didn't want us to tell you guys until you started showing so we kept our mouth shut until they said otherwise which was now. Sorry." Neisse said then both apologized at the end.

"It's okay sweethearts. Hey look at the bright side at least we know what to decorated the nurseries in. So boys and baby gals lets go SHOPPING!!!" Alice said cheerfully grabbing Rose and Esme and heading towards the door.

"Yeah you guys are going to stay behind so we can discuss your punishment for what you did to Nanny Maya on the trip." Bella said as she and Edward looked square into eyes indicating the escalating fear of what's to come.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" I can't believe you actually brought those Alice it's absolutely absurd and nothing is worth $17,000 for one of those little thing." Jasper said as he came in with mountains of bags from Baby R' Us, Baby Gap, and other baby stores.

" Jazz if your getting me angry so I suggest you shut it and leave me be because I brought it so there and done . END OF DISCUSSION!!!" Alice shouted angrily and plopped herself on a nearby couch with her arms fold above her stomach.

"Hey what's with all the yelling? We heard from upstairs." Edward said fixing his shirt with Bella coming downstairs right behind him.

"Well as we see it Alice brought three pacifiers today for the baby." Esme explained a little while sitting down on too the same couch Alice is on rubbing her shoulders soothing her then Rosalie joined in to help.

"Okkkaaayyy. What's wrong with that?" Bella said sitting on arm of the couch while Edward helped the guys with the rest of the baby stuff outside.

"Well you know how Alice is about spending money like there's no tomorrow?" Esme said. Bella nodded slowly agreeing with her.

"Yeah well check these three bags out that we got from NYC today." Rose said with a chuckle waiting for Bella's reaction to the pacifiers in the bag.

Bella took the bags and examined them with shock and disbelief. **(AN:/ Pacifiers on my profile.)**

"Aww Alice you didn't. Please tell me you didn't. And these diamonds better be fake." Bella said looking disapprovingly at them.

"Nope their not and I want my baby girl to look fashionable with her binky in her mouth so ***sticks her tongue out* **take that Bella. Personally I like the purple one but they all were calling to me." Alice said with happiness in her voice.

"Oh well you can't change Alice. Oh before I forget I got this funny pacifier that I just couldn't resist from buying it's funny and adorable at the same time." Esme said as she reached into her bag and handed the unopened pacifier to Bella.

Immediately she started laughing.

"Wow… a **vampire pacifier**… I thought I've seen it all…"Bella said still laughing. **(AN/: Pic on Profile).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

Look I know, I know I'm real late with this chapter but I'm doing this all by head not writing it out or anything, So give me a break.

Another thing is that I have to take regents next week so I been studying and doing home works.

I also been thinking of new stories to put up to heat up the summer.


	7. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!!**

**To my loyal and all so great readers out there. I here to say that I'm ****NOT ****nor am I ****STOPING ANY OF MY STORIES****. **

**I'm soo sorry you guys. I've just been really busy with school seeing as it's my senior year and I have been busy with stuff that takes up my whole week. No kidding either.**

**So just so you know what it's like to me for a week here's my schedule:**

**Sunday**

**~7am-11am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~11am-2pm-Get ready for work and go on the train**

**~Work from 2pm-10pm**

**

* * *

**

Monday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~School from 9:16am-2:45am that includes Economics, AP Government and Politics, College Advisor meet up on Mondays only, Advance Trigonometry, Gym, and lastly AP English Literature.**

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-9:30pm-Work **

**~9:30pm-10:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Tuesday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School **

**~Day off from work.**

**~Go to SAT Prep from 4pm-6pm**

**~6pm-8pm-On train next do hw, then watch some TV, and lastly go to bed.**

**

* * *

**

Wednesday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School **

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-9:30pm-Work **

**~9:30pm-10:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Thursday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School**

**~Day off from work.**

**~Go to SAT Prep from 4pm-6pm**

**~6pm-8pm-On train next do hw, then watch some TV, and lastly go to bed.**

**

* * *

**

Friday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School**

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-10:30pm-Work **

**~10:30pm-11:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Saturday

**~6am-7am-Eat breakfast, take a shower, and get ready**

**~Off form Work**

**~7am-8:30am-Arrive to my college class**

**~8:30am-11am-In my college class**

**~11am-12pm-On train**

**~12pm-10pm-Do hw, watch TV and go to sleep**

**

* * *

**

**Okay you see how hectic my 12 grade senior year of High School is.**

*******Oh and the college class thing is just pre-college credit class that I don't have to pay for so I'll have the college credits for when I actually go to college for that class. I take sociology.**

"**Another thing in other counties I heard don't know about AP (Advance Placement) classes so I'll you- It's a class that is set up for honorary students in any grade that has the understanding to take a college/university level class which he/she will receive college credits for once completed and pass the AP Exam to receive the full credits.**

**So there you go and I don't have class on October 3rd**** so I'll do a one chapter update on ****ALL ****my stories.**

**Again sorry. When I get the new chapter for my stories up I will replace this tab with it.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND JUST STICK BY AND PRAY THAT I DON'T CRAZY FROM MY HECTIC SCHDULE LIFE!!!!**

**P.S. My God-sister is pregnant with a boy that I call Chubby Cheeks since from the ultra-sound he had chubby cheeks. Any whom he WAS suppose to be born yesterday but this kid has his mind made up that he's to comfortable in that tummy of hers. So we're all have to wait for any signs of him wanting to come out for this week and maybe a few days after words because no one wants to be pregnant for 10 months instead of 9. **


End file.
